


Normal day at the office

by XxBubblegum_BitchxX



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Relationship Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBubblegum_BitchxX/pseuds/XxBubblegum_BitchxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is struggling at Wayne Enterprises so he hires Jack Napier as his assistant. Will things go from bad to worse for Bruce? Will he uncover Jacks darkest secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal day at the office

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!! I have an idea where this might go! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.... Enjoy! ;)

"Mr Wayne, Boss, wakie wakie, Brucie, oh for god shake, BRUCE WAKE UP!"  
Bruce jumped awake startled almost knocking over his cold coffee over in the process.  
"Ughh, Jason did you have to shout?" Bruce slurred staring up at an amused looking Jason. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, hangover?" Jason quizzed looking at a rather haggered Bruce Wayne. "You guessed it, didn't realise I had knocked back so many drinks last night" Bruce groaned lifting his head off the papers and his desk which he had fallen asleep on. "Well when me and Harley left you at the bar last night you had already drunken half of it". Jason chuckled, "And you where banging on about your ex Selina the whole time, have you even been home or did you come straight into work?". Jason watched as Bruce stretched out his fabulous body in his big leather chair. "Yes I came straight into work which most likely explains why you found me splatted out asleep on my desk" Bruce stated getting his papers back together. "Also I'm over Selina, that bitch can go and fuck herself or someone else again for all I care, I'm completely over her" Bruce claimed. In truth he wasn't over Selina they were on this constant roundabout of being on, off, on, off but ever since she had cheated on him with that arsehole Duncan, he had had it with her. He wouldn't dare go back to her, his ego was battered enough. All he wanted was to meet someone genuine, not in it for the money or mind games, just love and a normal relationship. "Sure, I really believe that Boss" Jason replied, "Your a complete mess, if you don't mind me saying, going out drinking every night coming into work looking like you have been hit with a truck, falling asleep at your desk, people are starting to pick up on these things, you need to get yourself back together again for you and the businesses shake". Bruce sighed Jason was right the press were already starting to suspect he was now an alcoholic due to how much he had been pictured at bars recently or that he had a sex addiction due to how many women he had rebounded with since his break up with Selina. At least that part of it had kept up his playboy image but his business one was slipping dramatically. They had already lost out on a few contracts due to peoples concerns over the state of him and his company. He had already had his heart broken by Selina he would not have his business broken either, he had to save it. 

"I know Jason, I appreciate your concern for me, what do you suggest I do?" "Well" Jason stated unsurely "I was thinking about getting you an assistant to help out with a couple of things, you know answer your calls, sort out your files..." Bruce took a swig of his leftover cold coffee, making a face of disgust as it hit his tounge "Get you your coffee" Jason added amused at his bosses face. "I am perfectly cable of making my own coffee" Bruce stated throwing the cup in the bin. "I don't need a new assistant", Bruce said trying to sound firm but failing due to his hangover, pounding head and all the drunk singing he must of done last night at the bar. "Ah well unfortunately Mr Wayne I don't agree and neither do the other people in HR, thats why I took the liberty of hiring you one". Jason said gleefully. "What, who?" Bruce exclaimed annoyed at the fact practically everyone in his business believed he needed help. "Well they're hard working, reliable, good at all the tech side of things, a bit shy, but overall a cutie" Jason said. "Fine, I guess I could use someone to get my coffee for me, call them and tell them they can join but only on a trail run, if they are good I may hire them permanently" Bruce decided, guessing he wouldn't mind having an hot, cute and hopefully blonde female assistant strutting round after him, fullfilling all his needs.... he blushed at that remembering the last assistant he had. "Oh no need to call them they are already here, let me just go and get him" Jason stated moving towards the office door. "WAIT, what, him???" Bruce said suddenly snapped out of his fantasy of having a playboy bunny as an assistant. "Of course its a him, do you really think I was going to hire an female assistant for you? You always end up shagging them and that leads to you concentrating even less on work, you need your head in the game not inbetween some bimbos legs". Jason exclaimed opening the door to call the man in before Bruce had a chance to argue. "Jack, please come in" Jason said with a cheeky grin opening the door for the man letting him walk into the office first so he could admire the view of his backside. Bruce noticed Jason checking this Jack guy out and chuckled to himself a smug grin setting on his face. He looked up finally laying his eyes on this so called cutie, his grin dropped in suprise, Jason hadn't been lying.

"Jack this is the Boss man himself Bruce Wayne, Boss this is your new assistant Jack Napier". Jason introduced Bruce to his new assistant, clearly pleased that he had chosen such an attractive one. "Hi... nice to meet you Bruc-, I mean Mr Wayne". Jack stammered holding out one of his hands to shake Bruces while the other toyed with the honey blonde flyaways of his ponytail. Bruce smiled at the innocent act and extended his hand out taking hold of the pale one shaking it, it felt so delicate compared to his. "Please to met you Jack, and please call me Bruce". "Bruce" Jack smiled nervously. "See I told you he was a cutie, no need to be so nervous though Jack, Bruce is just a big cuddly teddy bear underneath all those muscules aren't you Boss". Jason winked. 

Bruce rolled his eyes then took a momment to take Jack in. He admired over his small but lean looking frame, pale skin that was as white as snow, apart from a few red marks and what looked like hickeys scattered on his neck under his unusual choice of outfit for an office enviroment of an purple v neck t-shirt underneather a plaid green shirt, black skinny jeans and black trainers just to top it all off. His eyes trained back to Jacks honey blonde hair in a ponytail which he could now see had fading green strands in it, he looked over his face, his features and lack of stubble made him look as though he was only in his early twenties. Bruces glance lowerred to Jacks mouth, his lips looked chapped and rough but had an healthy rose hue to them, he only then noticed the small scars either side of his mouth forming the shape of a smile, Bruce instantly wondered how he got them but found it rude to ask or to stare to long at them so he snapped his eyes back up to met Jacks. He looked at the dark circles around Jacks eyes that symbolised his lack of sleep but then he gazed into Jacks brown eyes sensing fear, nervousness, worry but also an underlying intelligence, kindess and hope in them, Bruce found his gaze had been lingering a little to long on Jacks when Jack shyly looked down lowering his gaze from Bruces intense stare, a small pink glow spreaded across his pale face in embarrassment. Bruce was snapped back to reality by a loud crashing noise and cursing coming from outside the room.

"Oh for fuck shake, shit, fuck, no no, fucking hell" Harley yelled dropping to her knees desperately picking up her laptop to see if it had been damaged in the fall. Files and papers scattered the ground around her. Jack immediately ran to help bending down to pick up the fallen papers. "Oh thank you hunny, come on you stupid fucking thing turn on" Harley said angrily at her laptop but was grateful for this cute new guys help. Jason stared at Jacks ass as he began picking up the papers flashing his green boxer shorts, Jason slipped out his phone to take a quick pic but Bruce noticed and smacked his hand out the way as he went over to help Jack, "Hey watch out I nearly dropped my phone, don't want another expensive electronic device hitting the hard floor now do we, butterfingers Harley!" Jason said glancing at Harley who was desperately waiting for her laptop to hopefully spring back to life chewing on her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes, she couldn't lose all her work. Bruce shot Jason a 'shut your mouth' glance. "Is it broken, I could take a look at it for you if you want, I'm good with electronics" Jack asked looking at Harley who had a glimmer of relief flash across her face as her laptop restarted. "No no I think it survived, it turned back on at least, clumsy me!" Harley tutted to herself. Bruce and Jack collected the remaining papers off the floor, their fingers accidently touching a few times which caused both men to chuckle and Jack to blush again. Jack handed all of Harleys papers back to her as she rebalanced them and her laptop in her arms. "Cheers new guy" she said smiling at him. "What's ya name, hunny?" She quizzed eyeing Jack up. "Err Jack, Jack Napier" Jack replied. "Nice to met you Jackie boy, I'm Harley, work in sales and you work in?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but, "Hes Bruces new assistant, I chose him didn't I do a good job Harls?" Jason interupted. "Ah working for the Boss are ya, at least you won't end up fucking this one hey Boss" Harley giggled looking towards Bruce, Bruce turned away his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Thats exactly what I said to him Harls, at least I have a chance with Jack, fancy going on a lunch date sometime?" Jason said winking at Jack, "Hey he might not be gay Jason, I might want him" Harley butted in again before Jack could answer. "Oh please I know a gay guy when I see one, why else would I have employeed him?" Jason exclaimed "To get over that dickhead Dick you were dating" Harley answered, Jason glared at her and then back to Jack waiting for an answer. "Um, thanks for the offer Jason, but I- I don't think my boyfriend would approve". Bruce smiled to himself at the look of rejection on Jasons face, at least he had been right about Jack being gay, "Ah not to worry, but if you two break up you no where I am!" Jason and Harley walked off down the corridoor muttering something about how Jason always chooses the cute, gay and taken ones, like Dick.

"Sorry about those two, there like a double act" Bruce exclaimed glancing back at Jack. "Nah they seem harmless enough, what would you like me to help you with" Jack replied a small grin appearing across his innocent face. "Well I'm dying for a coffee if you don't mind and I have some meetings going on later today so you can answer my calls while I'm out". "Sure thing Sug-ar, how do you take your coffee?" Jack questioned, Bruce smiled at the nickname. "Black, extra strong, I could definitely use it with the night I've had". Bruce said running a hand threw his dark hair trying to make himself look more presentable. "Would you like sugar with it Sug-ar?" Jack answered smiling, "Go on then I'll have one". Bruce said with a chuckle, Jack smiled sheepishly his hand going up to toy with his flyaways. Bruce watched but noticed bruises on Jacks pale wrist when his sleeve fell down. Bruce quickly looked away not wanting Jack to catch him staring, "I will bring it over to your desk for you" Jack smiled as he walked down the hallway to get Bruce his coffee. Bruce couldn't help but think about the bruises on Jacks wrist from where it looked as though he had been held down. Sometimes the people who smile the most, carry the most pain.


End file.
